In This
by davis-baker
Summary: Sixteen year old Brooke Davis didn't respond. She just sat there, staring at the blank, cream colored wall. This was not what she deserved. Her parents claimed it was purposely just to “help her”, that they weren’t mad and that this wasn’t a punishment.BL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey people. Another new story, I know, I know. Sorry, I just can't help it. Also a few hours ago I posted another new story called "How Did We Get This Way?" It's a two parter. The first part is up now, check it out!**

**Now onto this story. I think it's pretty original and I like it. It will eventually be BL. PLEASE REVIEW. I WON'T CONTINUE IF I DON'T GET A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke? Miss Davis?" Sixteen- year -old Brooke Davis didn't respond. She just sat there, staring at the blank, cream- colored wall. This was not what she deserved. Her parents claimed it was purposely just to "help her", that they weren't mad and that this wasn't a punishment. _No_, Brooke thought, _It's beyond punishment_. She's supposed to be partying with her friends in Cancun. But no, her parents insisted on "helping her." She doesn't need help. She's perfectly normal. Besides, she only did it once. Or maybe twice...

"Okay, I'll wait for when you're ready to talk." The woman, who sat one leg crossed over the other, was scribbling things on her clipboard.

This is what had been going on for the past week since she arrived at the North Carolina Rehabilitation Treatment Center. She'd have her daily meet with her therapist, Becky, and she'd just sit there. As Becky would jot down Brooke's behavior on that sheet of paper.

"How do you feel?" Becky always asked her. What kind of question is that? How do you think she feels? How would you feel if it was spring break and while all your friends were partying in Cabo or Cancun you were stuck in a hell hole, otherwise known as rehab. She didn't even do it that much. Her friends did it way more often and where are they? Not in rehab that's for sure.

"Brooke," The woman's tender voice caught Brooke's attention, "If you ever want to get better, you're going to have to let me know what happened."

"Don't you know what happened? I'm sure my parents filled you in on every detail."

"But I need to hear your side. I need to know how you feel."

"How I feel? You wanna know how I feel? How would you feel if you were stuck here during spring break while all your friends were on vacation? How would you feel if your parents stuck you in here without even hearing your side of the story? If this freakin' security bracelet wasn't on I'd break out of this place! That's how I feel."

"Well," Becky sighed as she sat back on the plush leather chair, "It's good that we're getting somewhere."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then there's group. Where everyone listens to each other's problems.

"And how do you feel about that?" The group leader, Jessie, would ask after the individual person would share their long, sad saga. Jessie's just as bad as Becky.

"Brooke. It's your turn. Would you like to share something?"

"No." She stated simply as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, when you're ready we're all ears. Who's next? Lucas? How about you?"

Lucas, as Brooke learned, was a very shy guy. Just like her, in group, he would never speak. He would just shake his head without talking and he'd skip his turn. Today was no different.

"Okay, moving along, Jen? Anything?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And then eventually it was lunch time. The only time you were allowed to use the phone. Not that Brooke used it anyway. She had no intentions on calling her parents. And her friends, well, her friends were all back stabbers. They told her parents about her "problem" despite them having it, too!

Brooke waited online and got her lunch that consisted of...ugh...she doesn't even know what it is. It's like really bad jail food. How much was this place costing her parents anyway?

As she took a seat at a deserted table she looked across the dining hall and saw Lucas sitting alone, too. He was writing in a small book while taking small bites from his food.

Brooke looked at her "food", or if it can even be called that and pushed the fork around the plate. She held her breath and took some food on her fork and practically forced it down her throat.

She'd have to take care of that later...

After she had eaten most of the "food" she walked towards the garbage which was coincidently next to that boy Lucas' seat.

"Hey." She said as she took a seat across from him. "You're in my group, right?"

"Yeah. I'm also in your math, english, language, science, and social studies class at school." He said going back to writing.

Oh right! He's Lucas Scott!

"Oh, right. I recognize you. You're Lucas Scott."

"Yeah, the boy you and your friends make fun of."

"Oh, they're not my friends anymore-."

"Just forget it."

"So why are you here?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"It's well..."

"Don't worry I won't go back to school and ruin your reputation, your secret's safe with me." He said not lifting his eyes off the book.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what? You never talk to me in school and suddenly you see me here so you think we can just become buddy-buddy. I know who you are, Brooke Davis. And I know that once we get back to school, which has to be sometime, we're not going to be stuck here forever, you're going to pretend like this never happened. No excuse me, I want to be alone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late at night, Brooke lay on her bed sketching clothing designs in her sketchbook, while her room mate, Elizabeth, sat up, reading a book.

Brooke closed her book and turned her attention towards her room mate.

"I gotta go do something. Can you keep cover?"

"Mhmmm." The girl responded not paying much mind to Brooke. She didn't have to anyway. She knew what Brooke was about to do. She'd been doing it ever since she had got here. And the same thing happened each time.

Brooke pulled her hair back with a scrunchie and sat on her knees in front of the toilet. She stuck her finger in the back of her throat, gagging a bit. And then after a while it was out of her. Just as she started brushing her teeth there was a knock on the front door. She hurried her speed and got out just as her room mate opened the door. It was one of the therapists doing the daily "night checks". They would walk around the room trying to see if they found anything suspicious. They even checked the bathrooms, ew. As the woman walked into the bathroom, Brooke bit her lip. Would they find out? But her worries were put aside. Just as quick as they walked in, they walked out.

"Well, everything looks okay here. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight." Both replied in unison.

Brooke Davis has bulimia. Brooke Davis is in rehab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Good? I hope so. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated this in a month. I just want to say thanks for the reviews and expect an update sometime within next week. Thanks!**

**----Melissa**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews; they mean so much! **

**Read, enjoy, and review...chapter 2!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In This

Chapter 2 -

Brooke stood on the bathroom stool as she studied her stomach in the mirror. She poked it a few times as she mumbled incoherent words about being pudgy and fat.

Brooke isn't your typical fat girl. In fact, she's not fat, nowhere near it. And that's what she thought too, until _they_ convinced her otherwise.

What had started out as a pretty simple girl's night in turned into an ugly disaster...

"_Hey mom." Brooke said after letting out a yawn. Brooke is definitely not a morning person. _

"_Oh, hey sweetie, good morning." __Her mother who was dressed in her work attire replied and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Good morning." Brooke replied as she moved a stray hair off her face. "We're still all on for tonight, right?" _

"_Actually." The middle aged woman cleared her throat and directed her eyes towards her daughter. "Your father and I both just recieved notice about last minute meetings. I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, it's fine." Brooke gave a soft smile to hide the frown that was about to appear. _

"_Okay, great. I knew you'd understand. Me and your father will probably be out late so why don't you invite the girl's over. Here's some money. Gotta go, have fun." The woman said quickly before she grabbed her briefcase and dashed out the door. _

_Brooke drew out a loud sigh as made her way to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. Then a bowl, and lastly a half empty box of Cap'n Crunch. _

_As she shoved another spoonful into her mouth, she realized that she shouldn't be upset. Why would she? This was no different than what happened last week, or the week before, or even the week prior to that. Her parents always had "last minute" meetings and always had to cancel plans with her. They cared more about work than their daughter's happiness. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Brooke was actually enjoying herself. She was spending her night with her two best friends, Peyton and Haley. This was way better than spending the night with her parents while they discussed politics during dinner._

_The girls were all laughing at some cheesy movie that they had found on HBO while flipping through the channels at two in the morning. Her parents had come home about an hour ago and as Brooke guessed they were probably sleeping._

_After the movie neared the end and all the ice cream, popcorn, and other chips and candy were finished, Peyton whispered something in Haley's ear causing Haley to nod and stand up. _

"_Guys, where are you going?"_

"_Come and see." The two giggled as they ran out into the hallway._

"_Try and stay quiet." Brooke complained. "I don't want my parents to wake up." _

_Before Brooke could even realize what was happening the three of them were in the bathroom, Peyton kneeling on the cold tiled floor in the bathroom._

_Brooke stood there, mouth agape. The three of them had been friends forever and she never knew this was what the two had been doing. Sure, they were extremely skinny, skinnier than Brooke not that Brooke's not skinny, but still. She'd never thought anything of it. _

_After the two had finished their "business" and brushed their teeth with the toothbrushes they had brought along for their sleep-over, they turned to the brunette. _

"_Guys." Brooke said quietly and slowly. "You shouldn't have done that, especially not in my house. You shouldn't be doing it period." _

"_How else would we stay so skinny? In fact, you're getting a little on the chubby side." Peyton giggled. "You should try."_

"_Ugh. Um no thanks. Let's just go to sleep." _

"_Suit yourself."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Brooke tossed and turned in her bed. Were her friends right? Was she chubby? Maybe she should try what they did...just once! She stood up and walked slowly drowning out her friends' light snores. Once she stepped into the hallway she made sure her parents were still sleeping. Her question was answered when she heard snores coming from down the hall. She tiptoed into her bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. She had gained some, not a lot, of weight in the past month or so. But it wasn't like she weighed so much to begin with. _

_After studying herself in the mirror for ten minutes her mind came to a conclusion that she was indeed getting fat. Without another thought she forced herself to throw up. Just this once, she told herself, just this once._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stepped down from the stool, ready to start her next wonderful day at wonderful rehab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rise and shine, buddy. Are you ready to start day 35?"

Lucas groaned as the sun overtook his eyes. It was 6:30 AM, way too early to be woken up. Lucas rubbed his eyes, yawned and sat up as he watched his room mate, Mike, open up the window curtains allowing the sunshine to peer through.

"How can you be so upbeat all the time?" Lucas mumbled in a sleepy tone. For the past month and few days he'd been in rehab he'd still not gotten used to waking up so early.

"Because. I'd rather be here than at home where my dad drinks a lot causing my little sister to cry and my parents to fight constantly."

"At least you still have both your parents." Lucas mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Right, sorry."

Lucas held his hand up and nodded signaling that it was okay.

After a few minutes he got up to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth.

As he reached out for the toothpaste his scars on his arm caught his eye like they did every morning. He ran his hand over the diminishing lines. He hated how some people called him 'emo' for cutting. He's not emo. He's just a troubled kid.

Lucas Scott cuts himself. Lucas Scott is in rehab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So that's chapter 2. In the next chapter the focus will be on Lucas. BTW, though I used the names Peyton and Haley, they are not a part of the story. I just used their names, it's not the real Peyton and Haley from the show.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Melissa**


End file.
